A Rabbit’s Confusion In Affairs Of The Heart
by windsting
Summary: Motoki or Tuxedo Mask? How can Usagi pick? Maybe her date will help her decide. And what is Jadeite up to now?
1. Chapter 1

STOP!—If you haven't read any of my other fan fics please do. I'm writing them in an order that is listed on my profile and they'll just flow better if you do.

-This takes place right after the fifth episode, "A Monster's Scent! Chanela Steal Love". For those of you who are virgins to the original anime lemme lay down a couple of things. First, aliases: Serena Tsukino is Usagi Tsukino, Molly Baker is Naru Osaka, Andrew Hansford is Motoki Furuhata, Ms. Patricia Haruna is Sakurada Haruna-sensei. Second, the suffixes: -chan is for someone familiar and usually used for friendship, -san is Mr., Ms., or Mrs. and usually used for acquaintance, -sama is for the same thing but it's usually used when referring to someone older or among older people (at least that's what I've gathered from watching the original anime), and –sensei indicates teacher or master. Lastly, Japanese word lesson: Shitennou mean 'Four Heavenly Kings'.-

**Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon**

**A Rabbit's Confusion In Affairs Of The Heart**

by

Windsting

**September 17th, 1991 – Juban Municipal Junior High School**

"_Usagi-chan, I know I'm a lot older than you so I hope this doesn't offend you when I tell you that I've secretly been in love with you since the first day I laid eyes on you. I want to become your Prince Charming and I'll do anything to make you happy. Please tell me you feel the same way." Motoki said as he clasped Usagi's small hands in his own and stared earnestly into her eyes._

"_Oh Motoki-chan! True love is blind to things like age differences. I'm so happy you feel the same way I do. I'd love for you to be my Prince Charming." Usagi said with over bright eyes and flushed cheeks._

_Motoki closed his eyes and started to lean down to her. Usagi's heart started racing and she closed her own eyes and stood up on her toes to help close the gap between them._

"_Sailor Moon!"_

_Usagi opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times in confusion at Motoki who seemed frozen in place. She turned towards the familiar sound of Tuxedo Mask's voice, wondering how he knew she was Sailor Moon._

"_Sailor Moon, what are you doing with this man?"_

_Tuxedo Mask stood about ten yards from her in the clouds and his handsome face bore a frown of disapproval. Usagi looked down in embarrassment and noticed the red boots of her sailor suit. Confusion flickered across her features again as she wondered when she'd transformed._

"_Um…well…Usagi loves him." She found herself saying._

"_Usagi can't love him. You are Usagi and you love me, I know you do. I see it in your eyes every time our paths cross."_

"_I do…but Usagi loves him too. We love both of you, but we know him better."_

"_That can change. I won't share you. Think about it." He said as he tossed his cape over his shoulder and walked off into a wall of clouds._

"Tsukino-san!" Haruna-sensei yelled at the notoriously sleepy girl whose head was cradled in her arms on her desk.

Usagi jerked her head up immediately, wiping the drool from the corner of her mouth as she responded with "Yes Haruna-sensei, I'm here."

The class, with the exception of Naru, giggled. Naru looked at Usagi with concern as Haruna-sensei told her she had detention for sleeping in class. Sure Usagi seemed to fall asleep in class often, Naru was often tempted to follow her lead herself, but the corners of her eyes were pink and there were faint circles under them.

--

After Haruna-sensei left Usagi to filling the chalk board with 'I will not sleep in class', Naru slipped in the room and walked over to Usagi. Usagi didn't even notice her until the sound of Naru's piece of chalk on the board broke her out of her reverie.

"Oh Naru-chan, I'm sorry I didn't see you there. Thanks for helping me again." Usagi said sheepishly.

"Usagi-chan, are you okay?"

"Of course I am, why?"

"You're more zoned out than usual."

"I'm just really tired." Usagi said, punctuated with a yawn.

"Didn't you get your sixteen hours last night?" Naru asked with a smile, hoping to get a rise out of her friend.

"It's twelve not sixteen." Usagi sighed. "I'm just having a hard time getting to sleep. I guess my body got used to staying up late for FM No. 10 Midnight Zero."

"Oh okay. You should try drinking some warm milk before you go to bed. Mom used to fix it for me when I was a little girl and I couldn't sleep."

Usagi nodded and paused in mid symbol.

"Naru-chan, have you ever been in love with two guys?"

Naru also stopped and stared at Usagi in surprise.

"Two guys?" she echoed. "Who are they? You never told me you loved one guy, let alone two?"

Usagi blushed and continued writing.

"Well I don't know if either of them feels the same way about me so I don't want to jinx it."

"I understand. Well in answer to your question, no. But then I've never been in love with any guys period. You should really pick one though because otherwise it's not fair to them."

"How do I do that though?"

"I guess just spend time with each one and go with the one that makes you feel the best about yourself."

**September 17th, 1991 – Queen Beryl's Lair**

"Jadeite!" Queen Beryl shouted in a peevish tone of voice.

The blond Shitennou appeared out of thin air before her with his fist to his heart in allegiance and bowed low out of respect.

"Yes Queen Beryl-sama?" He humbly asked.

"Have I not made myself clear that we need energy, and lots of it, in order to fulfill our plans to conquer the Earth?" She asked with feigned patience.

"You've made it crystal clear, Queen Beryl-sama." He said.

"I must admit that you're plans so far have been promising ideas and you've gathered large amounts of energy. But you keep failing in the area of expecting the unexpected and all that energy keeps getting lost."

"My humblest apologies, Queen Beryl-sama. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask have proven to be a thorn in my side. If it wasn't for them…"

"A thorn in your side is ten in mine. Only the foolish man keeps using the same tactics repeatedly despite his failures instead of learning to perfect his strategy." She harshly interrupted.

A couple of soft giggles could be heard from Queen Beryl's court behind him and his face burned with shame.

"You are most wise, Queen Beryl-sama. I will adjust my strategy."

"See that you do. Go. Carry out your next plan."

"Yes, Queen Beryl-sama." He said as he bowed again before vanishing into thin air.

--

Back in Jadeite's room he paced the stone floor like a caged tiger as he tried to think of all the things that could go wrong with his next plan due to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. He would have had defeated her last night if it wasn't for Tuxedo.

"Jadeite." A soft feminine voice said from a shadowed corner.

"Show yourself!" He demanded.

A youthful woman with long white hair and crystal blue eyes that said she'd seen far more than her looks revealed slid out into the low blue tinged lighting in his room. She wore a silver, snowflake printed kimono that nearly covered her feet and held matching fans.

"Shimotenma, what do you want?" He demanded.

"Why to help you of course, I don't want to see Queen Beryl-sama angry any more than you do."

"I already have my next plan."

"Ah! But have you figured out Sailor Moon's weakness?"

"I'm listening."

"Girl's as young as Sailor Moon are always hopeless romantics and at that maturity level they're more emotional than women. If you could find the one her heart pines for, you could use him to lure her in."

As she spoke, Shimotenma, had begun to do a slow, mesmerizing dance with the fans around him.

"How would I find his man?" Jadeite asked.

"I'm glad you asked. Shall we consult the fans?"

With that she closed her eyes and her movements became quicker as she started chanting in a barely audible voice. Words that flowed together as smooth as her movements and in an exotic sounding language that Jadeite couldn't understand. The breeze from the fans seemed to curl around them in a lover's caress and he felt himself falling under a spell. Everything that was male in him was suddenly awakened and demanded he reach for her as she moved around him in an alluring manner. He shook his head to clear away those thoughts and when he looked at her again she'd stopped and was standing in front of him.

She opened her eyes and murmured "Mmm…isn't she a busybody. There are two."

She turned the fans around so that he could see the portraits printed on each one. He recognized the first as Tuxedo Mask, standing on the radio station's roof. The second was a blond man in an apron that he'd never seen before.

"How do we find either of them?" He asked.

"Well Tuxy, I'm sure will show up when we have her cornered. As far as this other man, I'd recommend checking out this Game Center Crown that he's standing in front of." She said in a sultry voice.


	2. Chapter 2

-Okay this'll be quick. Aliases: Rita Blake is Reika Nishimura and Melvin Butlers is Gurio Umino. Suffixes: -kun is used when referring to a boy. Word lesson: miso soup is a traditional Japanese soup made of a seaweed broth with softened miso paste that sometimes contains other ingredients such as tofu.-

**September 18th, 1991 – Game Center Crown**

Jadeite walked into the game center and scanned the room for his target. He found him at the crane game, showing a boy of about six how to work the controls and pointing out a couple of easy targets. The boy seemed to be taking Motoki very seriously and when he put Motoki's advice into play he was awarded with a Sailor V plush doll. The boy's mother beamed with pride as her son launched a chubby little fist of triumph in the air and thanked Motoki for his help. Jadeite walked up to the counter, pasted a look of worry on his face, and waited for his prey.

"Can I help you?" Motoki asked as he returned to his post.

"I hope you can. You see, my girlfriend was here yesterday and she left her purse. It's got her wallet, pager, and her fans. She's just got to have them by Saturday." Jadeite said a bit desperately.

"I don't remember seeing any purses last night but let me check, just to make sure." Motoki said as he walked into the backroom.

Jadeite smiled once Motoki was out of sight and snapped his fingers. A stylish silver book bag appeared, half hidden behind the trashcan in the corner. After a couple of minutes, Motoki came out empty-handed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't find anything." He said apologetically.

Jadeite planted his face in his hand in disappointment as he nearly wailed "This is no good at all. She can't perform without her fans. She's going to be so upset."

"Well when did she notice it missing?"

"When she got home. She hadn't gone anywhere else. By that time though, this place was closed." Jadeite said as he pinched the bridge of his nose to relieve the "headache" the stress of the situation was giving him.

"It's possible that someone could've taken it instead of turning it in. Unfortunately I wouldn't know how to help you there either." Motoki sympathized.

"Thanks." Jadeite said as he gave the place one last defeated glance. Suddenly, spying the silver cloth peeking out from behind trashcan he perked back up. "Wait a minute! What's that?"

Motoki looked where Jadeite was pointing and frowned in confusion as he bent over to retrieve the bag.

"That's it!" Jadeite said excitedly as Motoki handed him the bag.

"That's strange; I don't remember that being there when I emptied the trash this morning." Motoki said in confusion. Then he brightened up. "Well at least it was found."

Jadeite nodded in relief as he checked the contents of the bag. Then he looked back up to the game worker and offered his hand in greeting. "Thanks. By the way, my name is Jei."

"It's nice to meet you Jei-sama. I'm Motoki."

"Motoki-sama, I'd like to give you these in appreciation for your help." Jei said as he pulled two coupons out of his pocket.

"Oh, it's fine really. You don't have to do that." Motoki graciously declined.

"I insist. They're for the new coffee shop that just opened up on Ninth Street. My girlfriend performs there and I'm sure she'd want to meet you so she can thank you in person." Jei insisted, pushing the coupons into Motoki's hand.

"Really it's okay. You should use them."

"I already have some. These fans were given to her by her late mother so they have great sentimental value to her. She feels they help her dance better." Jei said, pulling out one of the snowflake printed fans. "Bring a friend. We'll see you there."

With that he walked off while tucking the fan back in the bag, leaving Motoki with no room to protest any further.

Mamoru walked in at the tail end of the conversation and said "What was that about?"

"Oh, his girlfriend left her purse and we found it so he gave me coupons for a free drink and appetizer at the new coffee shop." Motoki said as he looked at the coupons. "Do you want to go on Saturday?"

"Nah I can't, sorry. Too much to do. What about Reika-san?"

"She's already got a date with her books and the lab. It's okay. I'll find someone else. Don't want to pass up free coffee." Motoki said cheerfully as he pocketed the coupons.

**September 20th, 1991 – Azabu-Juban Mall**

Usagi and Naru had been walking around the mall all afternoon until their feet threatened to go on strike so now they sat at a round table in a popular little café drinking ice cream sodas.

"So how's the counseling going?" Usagi asked in mid-slurp.

"It's really helped. Osaka-sensei had mom and I write down exactly what we remembered happening with as much detail as we could so we could face that fear, so to speak. Then we burned the paper to "banish" it from our minds."

"And that worked?" Usagi asked incredulously.

"Actually, yes. I mean so far we haven't had any more nightmares. He also had us pick a code phrase to help me with the whole not being sure if my mom is my mom."

"Well that's good. I'm glad he could help you guys." Usagi said with a genuine smile.

"Thanks, me too." Naru said. Then her green eyes took on a devious twinkle and she asked "So, Usagi-chan, you still haven't told me who you're in love with?"

"Um…well…" Usagi stalled as she became very focused on her drink.

"Is it someone I know?"

"Um…maybe…"

"Is it Gurio Umino-kun?" Naru asked with a wicked grin.

Usagi nearly inhaled her straw upon the intake of air needed to adequately express how much Naru's suggestion would never in a million years happen.

"As if!" She choked out as she pulled the straw out of her mouth.

Naru giggled as Usagi coughed.

"Well who is it then?"

Usagi recovered and looked around them.

"Okay." She said, leaning in toward Naru. She lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "It's Motoki-sama."

"What?!" Naru exclaimed. "But he's…he's…"

"Shush!" Usagi cautioned as she looked around them again.

"He's…well I don't know how old he is but I know he's in college. He's too old for you!" Naru quietly protested.

"Ah ah ah." Usagi admonished, shaking her finger as if she was scolding a child. "Love is blind to petty things like age differences."

Naru didn't look convinced. Usagi's smile slipped away as worry clouded her eyes.

"He may not even feel the same way and I don't know how to ask him. What am I going to do?"

"Forget him and go for someone your own age." Naru gently suggested.

"But all the boys our age are so immature. Motoki-sama's so cool and he's really nice to me." Usagi pouted.

"Men Motoki-sama's age are too mature, Usagi-chan. It doesn't matter how cool and nice they are, they're usually looking for an adult relationship."

"I'm mature." Usagi protested.

"Not enough to start having…sex." Naru said with a quiet, solemn voice.

"Sex?" Usagi gasped just a bit too loudly.

Both girls glanced around them to see an elderly woman give them a disapproving look before returning back to her miso soup.

"Yeah, that's what mom told me anyway."

"Well that may be the case for other men but I think you're wrong about Motoki-sama." Usagi defended.

"Well I hope you're right. Motoki-sama is a good guy from what I know about him."


	3. Chapter 3

-Okay this'll be really quick. Word lesson: If someone uses just another person's name with no suffixes, it's an indication that they're very close, beyond that of friendship.-

**September 20th, 1991 – Azabu-Juban District**

Usagi walked down the side walk, clutching her shopping bag, and mulling over what Naru had said.

"_Men Motoki-sama's age are looking for an adult relationship." _Her friend's words echoed in her head.

"But if that was true wouldn't he have an adult job where he can meet adult people?" She asked no one in particular.

"Not necessarily. He may just work there because it's convenient based on where he lives. Or maybe he just wants the practice on working with kids before he has some of his own." A strong feminine voice said from the direction of her feet.

Usagi stopped and looked down in surprise at the black cat with a golden crescent moon on its forehead.

"Luna? You startled me. How long have you been walking with me?" Usagi asked her.

"Long enough to know that your mind isn't on your mission." Luna replied with a look of disapproval on her feline features.

"I have more than one mission." Usagi said, shrugging off her mentor's concern as she started walking again.

"Getting a boyfriend isn't going to save the world…unless he could defeat the Earth's enemies." Luna reprimanded her.

"Not in that sense but it'll help me so I can stay in top condition to save the world."

Luna just stared at her in bafflement.

"What?" Usagi asked after a stretch of silence prodded her to look at Luna.

"You're scatterbrained by nature as it is without the added distraction a boyfriend would bring. I don't see how that's productive for your mission."

"Oh!" Usagi fumed. "You're just a cat. What would you know about love?"

Luna ducked her head and they walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Um…Luna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." Usagi said softly to the small cat.

"It's alright. You're right…somewhat…I've never been in love, at least not in the romantic manner you're referring to." Luna conceded.

"Really? Oh Luna, you're got to try it. It's the most wonderful feeling in the world." Usagi said as she came to a stop outside the Game Center Crown.

Luna watched her charge stare at the arcade worker through the double glass doors with a goofy love struck expression on her face.

"Maybe he works here to escape the stress of the adult world, not that you'd know anything about that." Luna commented dryly.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Usagi said as she walked inside.

--

With Luna forgotten, Usagi happily skipped up to the counter and waived to Motoki who was just finishing up helping somebody.

"Hi, Usagi-chan." He said as he walked back over to his post.

"Hi, Motoki-sama." She chirped. Then her expression turned thoughtful. "Motoki-sama, why do you work here?"

"Um…well I guess because it's a fun job that's real easy to do and it works well with my classes." He said with a shrug. "Plus it gives me a break from the stress because I can play all the games I want as long as all the work here gets done."

"Is it really that stressful in the adult world?" She wondered out loud.

"Are you kidding me? There's school so I can get a degree so that I can start a career so that I can support my family once I start one. I've also got to pay the bills now because I'm out on my own."

"Wow! I never thought being an adult would be so bad." She gasped.

"Well it's not all bad. There's a really great benefit too, freedom."

"Freedom?"

"Yeah, freedom to go wherever you want and do whatever you want, well at least more so than when you're a kid living with your parents. You get to make your own rules for your house too. Well apartment in my case."

"Now I think you're so lucky." She said with envy. "My mom could run a prison. She's always pushing me to work harder and study harder and work harder some more."

"Well that's not necessarily a bad thing. You should work harder to better yourself. Besides if you don't, life will be harder for you."

Her reply was a scowl.

"How about this?" He said, pulling the coupons out of his pocket. "I've got coupons to this new coffee house in town and I hear there's live entertainment. I'll take you there for coffee and dessert."

"Really?" She asked as her frown turned into an excited ear to ear grin.

"Yeah, you can get a chance to experience the finer things of being an adult and keep me company. I wouldn't want to go by myself." He said as a smile spread across his own face at the joy sparkling in her eyes.

"I'd love to go with you!" She said, positively glowing.

"Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon at four."

Usagi plopped her shopping bag on the counter and dug through it until she found what she was looking for, a pink diary with little white bunnies on it and a matching pen. Motoki smiled at the cuteness of the scene as she happily scribbled down her phone number in hot pink ink and tore half of the first page out of the diary.

"Here, just call me and I'll meet you here." She said as she handed it to him.

"Will do." He said as he looked at the number.

"I'd better go finish my homework now so I can go tomorrow so I'll see you then." She said as she threw the diary back in the bag and took off out the door.

--

Mamoru was heading to the arcade when Usagi ran head first into his chest and then stumbled back a little dazed. Mamoru, being a lot bigger than she, only experienced minor pain so it was easy to ignore.

"Odango, are you all right?" He asked as he caught her arms to steady her before she could fall over.

Usagi shook her head to clear the stars from her vision and then saw red when the word 'Odango' sank in.

"Don't call me that and watch where you're standing!" She yelled at him as she shook off his hold on her and resumed her beeline for home.

"You should watch where you're going, Odango." He called after her in annoyance before continuing on to the arcade.

"What's up with her today?" He asked Motoki as he approached the counter.

"I'm guessing that you're talking about Usagi-chan?" Motoki asked, noticing the lines of frustration on his friend's face.

"Yes. She just ran into me and then got mad at me like it was my fault or something."

"She was in a hurry to get home and do her homework." Motoki answered as he slipped the paper in his pocket, something that Mamoru failed to miss.

"I thought she hated homework. What's that?" Mamoru asked, indicating Motoki's pocket.

"Her number." Motoki answered as he reached down in one of the cupboards on his side of the counter. "She's going to partake of those coupons with me. She wanted to get her homework done so she could go.

Mamoru suddenly got the oddest sensation in his chest like someone had just grabbed his heart and gave it a not so gentle squeeze. Outwardly he simply raised a dark eyebrow in question at Motoki.

"She's your date?" Mamoru asked him in disbelief. "She's only fourteen."

Motoki came back up with a bottle of generic cleaning solution and paper towels in hand and dropped them on the counter at Mamoru's response.

"Date? Wait a minute, no way. We're just going as friends." Motoki said, putting his hands up, palms forward in defense.

The grip on Mamoru's heart relaxed a little.

"Does she know that?" He asked Motoki.

"Of course, I've never given her any reason to think we're anything more or ever could be anything more. Besides, no one could ever replace Reika."

**September 20th, 1991 – Hanae's Exotic Bean**

Ayumu Osaka walked into Hanae's Exotic Bean and took a deep breath to inhale the delicious aroma of coffee, cinnamon, and hazelnut that wafted into the dining area from the kitchen. It'd been a long day at work and he was more than ready to get home and collapse in bed but the smell coming from this new joint had lured him in first. A very attractive waiter with a shag style hair cut and healthy looking body escorted him to a table. At least Ayumu assumed that any female might find the man attractive.

"My name is Yuki, and I'm going to be your waiter today. Will there be anyone joining you?" The man asked Ayumu.

"Thank you and no."

"Okay then. Here's the menu and I'll be right back." Yuki said as he walked off.

It didn't take long to decide on what he wanted so Ayumu admired the interior of the place while he waited. The walls were painted in a soft caramel color with cream colored crown molding where the wall and ceiling met. The ceiling itself was an even paler shade than the molding. The support pillars were cinnamon brown and tables and chairs were a midnight coco. A small stage stood at the far end of the room with a few black leather couches around it. Small patio lights were tastefully hung up around the stage area causing it to take on the hues of different reds and pinks. The color scheme of the shop seemed designed to make its customer crave the desserts on the menu and also give off a cozy feel. Despite this there seemed to be something out of place but he couldn't quite lay his finger on it. Before he could ponder it much longer, Yuki, returned to take his order. Ayumu ordered the special, the new dark blend coffee, and returned to looking over the place. He noticed that there seemed to be only men working here which he thought was kind of odd. What's more they all seemed to look like they'd stepped off of a magazine cover. Then, noticing all the female customers, he shrugged it off figuring the owners must've been very selective with their employees to attract a certain crowd. He could nearly taste the coffee Yuki brought him before he'd even raised the mug to his lips and that alone seemed to invigorate his senses. The actual taste was unlike anything he'd ever had before, bitter quickly turning to sweet. The liquid was thick and warm like melting chocolate but went down the throat smooth as cream leaving a cold after feel. With just one gulp he could already feel his body singing his praises for this treat and wondered if they sold it by the canister. Suddenly his gaze was drawn toward the stage when the lights around it went out, plunging the stage into darkness. Music started and a single red light turned on, spotlighting the center of the stage where a small curvy figure stood, her back to the audience. More notes tinkled out the opening of the piece and the woman slowly turned her head to look at the audience. She had the loveliest face Ayumu had ever seen. Even in the red lighting he could tell she had pale skin. Her hair was arranged in the traditional geisha style, though it appeared pure white instead of the standard deep black. Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears that served to draw more attention to their beauty and pull at the strings of his heart. She raised her hands in the air over her head, crossing at the wrists, and with a twist of her hands two large fans were opened. Keeping one in the air she lowered the other in a fanning motion as she slowly swirled around so that she was now facing the audience. The music paused and he found himself holding his breath when she peered over the edge of her fan and locked eyes with him from across the room. Then the tempo picked up and suddenly she was a whirl of movement, dancing across the stage in her snowflake kimono and sandals. She swayed like she was possessed by the music, her fans one with her as she moved. The ribbons tied to her wrists and waist circled her when she spun and reflected the lights back, giving her an ethereal look. Ayumu had never believed in love at first sight until now and if he never lived to see tomorrow his life was now complete. Those were his last thoughts as his energy drained away leaving him slumped over his table with his unfinished coffee spilling out of the tipped mug and dripping onto the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

-Japanese word lesson: Senpai means upperclassman.-

**September 21st, 1991 – Tsukino Residence**

"Good morning, mother!" Usagi said cheerfully as she ran into the dining room and took her seat at the table. "What's for breakfast?"

"Usagi, its one o'clock in the afternoon." Ikuko Tsukino said to her daughter as she pointed to the clock on the wall.

Usagi stared at her mother blankly.

"Breakfast was served at nine o'clock this morning." Ikuko said after a couple of minutes of silence had passed.

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked.

"Oh, Usagi." Ikuko sighed. "What I mean is there's no breakfast for you."

Usagi's eyes glassed over and her lower lip trembled slightly as she whispered "You mean you didn't even save me any?"

"No. If you want to eat then you'd better drag your rear out of bed because we're not going to put our lives on hold for your laziness." Ikuko said firmly as she stamped down on the guilt she felt at the look on her dramatic daughter's face.

"It's not laziness, mother. You have no idea the pressure's I'm under with school and everything. You could've at least saved me something." Usagi cried out as the tears spilled over her lower lids and streaked down her cheeks.

"Of course I do. I was fourteen once too you know. Now dry your eyes and you can help me make lunch." Ikuko relented.

'Lunch' was the magic word and immediately Usagi was back to her normal cheerful self again.

Luna watched the scene from around the corner and shook her head in amazement. How on Earth she had managed to get saddled with this girl was beyond her. She was to train her to be a sailor soldier who'd be putting her life on the line for the world and she was getting emotional over food.

"What did I do to deserve this?" She asked herself as she turned and headed back upstairs to Usagi's room.

Slipping out through the window, she cautiously made her way down to the ground, and then took off racing down the sidewalk. She just had to find the other soldiers somehow and fast because if she didn't, she feared Earth was doomed.

--

Usagi walked in her room, shut the door, and leaned against it with a contented sigh. Lunch had never tasted so good before and her taste buds and stomach were very pleased with her. Then, remembering why she'd come in here, she pushed herself off the door and walked over to her closet. She was going to meet Motoki in two hours and she had to start getting ready. After an hour of trying on clothes her bedroom looked like a wind storm had swept through it. She'd finally decided on a white, pleated mini-skirt and a petal pink, fuzzy, long-sleeved sweater. She slipped on white socks and her tan one inch pumps to give her little more height. She decided to leave her throat bare of any jewelry but opted for five golden bangle bracelets and small golden hoop earrings. Looking at her reflection, she decided a different hairstyle was in order for today, so she pulled it free of the buns. After combing it out she parted it on the top-right side of her head and pulled that mass of hair back with a pink barrette. She was just applying her favorite strawberry lip gloss when Luna returned through the window.

"U-usagi?" Luna asked in surprise.

"If it wasn't, then you'd be in big trouble since cats aren't supposed to be able to talk." Usagi said, smiling at Luna through the reflection.

"Well, you look very nice today. What's the occasion?" The little cat asked as she settled back on her haunches on Usagi's bed.

"I have a date with Motoki-sama." Usagi declared proudly.

"A-a date?!" Luna stammered. "Usagi, we don't have time for this kind of fiddle faddle. The enemy is growing stronger every day and they want to take over the Earth."

"Hey even the gods take a break from work once in a while. I'm only fourteen so you can't just expect me to drop everything to fight for you." Usagi defended with a glare directed at the moon cat.

"I'm aware that you're a far cry from a god but I'm not expecting you to drop everything. Haven't I helped you with your homework?" Luna queried.

"Yes." Usagi grumbled.

"I just expect you to drop the things that aren't important to the mission or you growing up into a smart, respectable young lady." Luna said.

"Well for your information, dating is part of growing up into that lady. Besides, the enemy's got to have its days off too." Usagi said as she slipped the lip gloss in a small white purse with a long strap.

"How about dating your senpai? I understand that cat years are different from human but still, isn't he a bit old for you?" Luna pointed out.

"Oh! Not you too!" Usagi growled as she grabbed her purse and ran out of the room.

**September 21, 1991 – Crown Game Center**

"_I'm just keeping Motoki-sama company while he waits for his date."_ Mamoru thought with a grimace. _"No, not date. His friend…Odango Atama."_

Motoki was leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed behind his head to pillow it. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans and pale yellow, button up, short-sleeved shirt with his brown, worn, leather belt and white tennis shoes. He looked like he was going to class rather than a date.

"_It's not a date."_ Mamoru reminded himself.

"Well she's late." Mamoru said as he glanced at the clock that read 4:10.

"Nah, this isn't late for her." Motoki said with a grin.

They waited in silence for another ten minutes and every minute that went by, Mamoru felt like his stomach was twisting up just a little bit more.

"Sorry I'm late." Usagi exclaimed as she ran through the door and stopped to catch her breath. "Lu-…um, a friend dropped by for an unexpected visit and kept me."

Mamoru felt his chest tighten at the sight of Usagi and out of his peripheral he could see that Motoki appeared to share his sentiments. She looked good. Really good. She looked a couple of years older. Mamoru shook his head as he reminded himself that she was only fourteen.

"U-usagi-chan, you look really pretty." Motoki said after he managed to recover from the jaw on the floor astonishment.

"Thank you. You look very pretty too. Um…I mean nice." Usagi said as she blushed and stared at her shoes.

"Well you may look nice but you're still an Odango Atama." Mamoru teased when he was sure he could speak normally.

"Hey! What did I say about that?" Usagi said with a slightly raised voice and the glare of daggers directed at him.

Mamoru caught the punch she'd aimed for his arm in her retaliation and suddenly the Crown Game Center was gone to be replaced with the crystal lake he'd gotten a flash of from the previous week. The water reflected the full moon and glittered when the breeze danced on the surface. The moon beams themselves grew more in volume and light as something sparkled in the midst of them and began to take form out over the middle of the lake. Mamoru walked ankle-deep into the water and strained to see what was happening in the center. Suddenly the scene was gone and he was staring into Usagi's deep blue eyes that stared back at him in annoyance with a hint of confusion. Realizing he'd spaced out and was still holding her small fist in his hand he blushed in embarrassment and released her with a muttered apology.

"Are you okay?" Motoki asked him.

"Yeah, I um…suddenly had a wave of drowsiness hit me. I think I'm going to go home and take a nap." Mamoru answered.

"Okay, I'll see you in class tomorrow." Motoki said as he clapped his friend on the back as Mamoru headed out.

**September 21, 1991 – Hanae's Exotic Bean**

Usagi inhaled the nearly tangible aromas when she walked into the quaint shop and then catching herself, she moved forward so that Motoki could enter as well. He'd helped her into and out of his old green sports car and held the door for her. Usagi felt she could get used to this kind of pampering. A very attractive waiter with red spiked hair and forest green eyes escorted them to their table over by the stage and gave them their menus and ice water. Usagi thanked him and dove into the desserts section of her menu as Motoki ordered the special for himself and her. When prompted by, Kaemon, as the waiter had introduced himself as, Usagi ordered the dulce de leche cheese cake and Motoki ordered the tiramisu and handed over the coupons. When Kaemon left, Usagi snuggled back into the plush leather booth and smiled in contentment.

"So what do you think of this place?" Motoki asked her.

"I think if the food tastes even half as good as it smells, I might consider trading out the Crown Game Center for this place."

"I think I almost agree with you. I wonder what the pay is here." He commented as he observed the workers.

"Well you'd definitely fit in." She said shyly as she observed him.

"Thanks." Motoki said, turning back to her. "It is tempting but I think I'd start to miss racing you."

Usagi blushed and tucked her hands in her lap.

"So what friend dropped by?" He asked out of curiosity. "I mean if you don't mind. I don't want to pry."

"Um…well…my cat. She's very demanding about having my attention sometimes."

Motoki chuckled at that.

"Sounds like a high maintenance pet." He said.

"Tell me about it. Do you like animals?"

"Yeah but my landlord won't let me keep any at my apartment." He said. "Oh that was fast."

Usagi looked over to see Kaemon returning with a tray balanced precariously in one hand over his head and she gulped as he swept it down to their eye level when he reached their table. She could never ever do that without spilling anything to save her life.

"Two mugs of the special dark coffee, one tiramisu for the gentleman, and one dulce de leche for the lady." He said as he presented the food to them with flourish. "Enjoy."

Motoki lifted his mug and held it up, halfway across the table and said "A toast, to freedom."

Usagi grabbed hers and clinked it to his and said "Here, here."

She took a big gulp of it and Motoki nearly lost his at the screwed up expression on her face. She bravely gulped it down and then took a long swig of her ice water.

"HOT!" She whimpered as she waved her hand frantically at her mouth.

"You're not supposed to drink so much at once." Motoki said. "Is this your first time drinking coffee?"

"Yes." She answered, still fanning herself.

"Well how did it taste?"

"Taste? It's supposed to taste like something?" She asked as she picked the mug back up and stared at it suspiciously.

"Yeah, it's supposed to taste like…well…coffee. I guess it was too hot and too much for you to taste it."

Usagi cautiously took a tiny sip and the expression returned.

"It's too bitter." She said after she washed it down with another drink of water.

"Nah, I think it's just right. Though, plenty of people take theirs with cream and sugar." He said as he took another gulp and indicated to the small jug of cream and bowl of sugar cubes on the table.

Usagi grabbed the jug, carefully poured the cream in, and watched in amazement at the swirling variations of brown until it took on a light tan shade. Then she grabbed the tongs and dropped a sugar cube in the mug. After stirring thoroughly she tasted it again and Motoki could see it still didn't meet her expectations.

"I'm not going to use any sugar so feel free to take as much as you want." He said, trying to suppress a laugh at her expression.

Usagi picked up the bowl of sugar cubes and proceeded to dump the entire thing in the mug with a small splash. Motoki handed her a napkin to wipe up the droplets on the table and just shook his head in amazement.

"You are going to be wired for the next week." He said.

Usagi took another sip and sighed in contentment.

"Much better." She said. "The desserts aren't going to be bitter too are they?"

"No. Although mine does have coffee in it. You want to try a bite?"

She nodded in reply so he scooped up a spoonful, making sure he got all the layers, and held it out to her. Usagi happily accepted the treat while Motoki blushed because he'd meant for her to take the spoon. It was very obvious that the dessert received a ten from Usagi as she savored the flavor before turning to her own.

"Do you want to try my dull-say duh something?" She asked, already cutting him a piece.

"Dulce de leche." He corrected. "Sure."

Usagi held out the fork expectantly and he accepted her feeding him the bite so as not to make her feel uncomfortable.

"It's good." He said.

Usagi quickly agreed with him once she tried it for herself.

--

Luna had followed her charge to the shop, unbeknown to them, feeling that she should watch out for the gullible girl in case her date tried to take advantage of her. She shook her head and made a mental note to make herself scarce when the caffeine-sugar rush hit Usagi. Suddenly she got prickling sensation that had her back arching and her tail puffing out and she looked around for the source. Across the room in a corner sat a figure shrouded in darkness that seemed to be watching Motoki with interest. It stood up and walked into the kitchen while keeping in the shadows. Luna followed his lead and watched him enter a pantry and go through a door in the back. Luna cautiously padded down a dark stairway after him and peered around the corner. The room appeared to be a large concrete basement with a single light bulb in the center that was on. She caught her gasp before she could alert anyone to her presence as she stared in horror in the room. There were probably twenty or so people just piled up in one corner that could've been dead for all she knew. The figure stood by them talking to an amazingly beautiful woman with snow white hair.

"He's here and he brought a date. It may be Sailor Moon but she seems a bit too old though." He said to the woman.

"Even if it's not her we can still use him to lure her in. We women can be a very jealous type and if he's on a date with someone else she's sure to be nearby." She said with a sly grin.

"Then I think it's time for your performance, Shimotenma." He said and then gestured to the people. "Besides these are almost out of energy anyway."

"I think you're right, Jadeite. That coffee of yours really was ingenious." Shimotenma purred.

"_How? Out of all the people in Tokyo? How can they know of her feelings toward that man?"_ Luna thought as she raced back up the stairs to warn Usagi.

--

Motoki and Usagi were just finishing up their dessert when the lights went out to be replaced by a red spot light on the stage that highlighted the beautiful Shimotenma. Another red spot light was directed at them as she looked back over her shoulder into Motoki's eyes, capturing his full attention in her sad expression.


	5. Chapter 5

-Japanese word lesson: manga is comic books.-

**September 21, 1991 – Hanae's Exotic Bean**

Shimotenma put everything she had into her performance and a glance to her honored guests told her that her hard work was paying off. She turned her speed down to the tempo of the music as her movements became slower and more seductive and she beckoned the man to come. He obviously didn't need any further prompting and immediately rose from his chair and walked over to her in a trance-like manner. His movement snapped his date out of her trance but the woman was only focused on the bait for Sailor Moon.

"Motoki-sama?" Usagi questioned softly, so as not to disturb the performance.

No one else was getting up. In fact as she looked around the room, everybody from waiter to guest, were completely mesmerized by the dancer.

"Usagi?" The familiar husky voice of Luna inquired from underneath their table.

"If it wasn't then…" Usagi started to whisper back while attempting to look as inconspicuous as possible. "Ow!"

Luna grimaced at the volume of Usagi's yelp over the teeniest little scratch on her ankle and once again wondered _'Why her?'_

"Be quiet! Get to the ladies room immediately." Luna harshly whispered back.

It wasn't that hard for the little black cat to keep to the shadows in the darkened interior of the café as she ran for the restrooms without looking back to see if Usagi was following.

'_She'd better be following or I'm going to find a new litter box on her stack of manga.'_ She thought in frustration to herself.

Usagi glanced at Motoki who was stepping into the performer's embrace and had to suppress the major urge to stomp up there and pull him away. The spotlight was no longer on her as it had followed him up to the stage so she took the opportunity to grab her purse and slide out of the booth and slink through the shadows to meet Luna.

--

Once the bathroom door had closed behind her, Usagi whirled on Luna, who jumped up onto the counter.

"Luna! Why'd you scratch me?" Usagi complained.

"Tsk, tsk." Luna clucked. "As a sailor soldier I'm sure you'll experience worse, which is why I'm here."

"I'm on a date, Luna, and my date is as of this moment in the wrong girl's arms. I don't have time for this." Usagi said and she spun around to leave.

"Usagi! This whole operation is the work of Jadeite." Luna yelled at her, effectively stopping Usagi in her tracks. "Don't go out there unprepared if you want to live."

Usagi turned back to Luna and sighed.

"Fine, I'll do the whole Moon Prism Power thing; just point me to the bad guy."

"The dancer is one of them. I don't know where the others are. You shouldn't go out as Sailor Moon though. Jadeite might have seen you come in here and he'll put two and two together." Luna cautioned.

"Right." Usagi nodded as she reached into her purse for her transformation brooch and disguise pen.

Holding the pen up high she said "Moon Power! Turn me into a beautiful waiter."

"Um…waiter?" Luna asked as the pink lights shot out of the pen's jewel and wrapped around Usagi.

When the transformation was complete Usagi was a six foot tall, gorgeous man. "He" wore a waiter uniform, similar to Kaemon's that did little justice to "his" body. Usagi gave her head a toss to flip the shoulder blade-length, straight as a pin, golden blond hair as she scrutinized her reflection in the mirror. She found herself looking into the same sparkling blue irises she saw in the mirror every day but now they were a man's eyes, topped with thick dark blond eyebrows. "He" had a straight nose, a strong jaw, and the kind of lips that begged for girls to kiss. Luna stared in shock as Usagi pinned the brooch to her belt to serve as a belt buckle and made sure she had her order pad and pen…the disguise pen.

"Usagi? You…you…" Luna fumbled. "You messed it up. You said waiter, that's a man."

Usagi rolled her eyes and nodded at the cat.

"Did you not see the workers here? They're all men…gorgeous men at that. Plus this is better to throw them off Usagi Tsukino, the school girl's, trail if they were ever on it." She said patiently as if she were humoring a child.

Luna's jaw made contact with the counter and her eyes bugged out in surprise that Usagi's perception had exceeded her own.

"I'm impressed. Perhaps there's hope for Earth after all." She said in admiration.

Usagi winked at her and they both slipped out the door. Usagi made her way through the aisles to one of the other waiters, leaving Luna to watch "him" from the shadows. Looking the other waiters over for the first time Luna realized Usagi was right in that they really were gorgeous.

"Perhaps I should be more amazed with her libido than her brain." Luna thought to herself with a smirk.

--

All of the guests were slumped over their tables, weak from their loss of energy from the special dark coffee. Shimotenma was draining Motoki's delicious energy with her kiss while she kept a wary eye out for Sailor Moon. Sure enough she wasn't disappointed.

She heard a masculine voice call out from a dark corner of the café. "Stop right there!"

The voice caught the temptress by surprise and she watched in confusion as a man, who looked to be model material, walked into the light with his hands on his hips in a feminine fashion.

"I took this job with the promise of excellent pay, tips, and benefits. Not only have I not received any of the above but I find out that you're using this joint to harm innocent people and I won't have it. In the name of all that is good in this world, I will punish you!" The man yelled while perfectly executing Sailor Moon's hand motions and stance that she so often did when she was delivering her righteous introduction.

From somewhere in the café Luna was shaking her head in amazed embarrassment and Shimotenma found herself at a loss for words.

"Uhn." Motoki moaned as his knees buckled and he collapsed since the woman's powerful grip on him had slackened in her distraction.

That spurred everyone into action. Shimotenma's eyes darkened in suspicion at the man as she snapped. "I don't know who you are but you don't work here. Yuki, Kaemon, Washi, get him!"

Yuki, Kaemon, and Washi, a potential body builder with jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail and a handsome face that would've been more so if he smiled, emerged from the shadows and advanced on the challenging waiter. Usagi blanched in surprise at the sheer numbers of "his" opponents. She tried to dodge in between Yuki and Kaemon but wasn't used to this much larger body and was easily caught by them. She struggled to break free but despite the fact she was a lot stronger like this "he" was only an equal to one of them. Washi clenched his fist and swung at the prisoner's stomach as hard as he could.

Before he could make impact the captured "man" yelled "Moon Prism Power, Make-up!"

An explosion of white light centered from the "man's" waist knocked the three waiters off their feet and all looking on were blinded momentarily.

"So my suspicions were correct. But Sailor Moon is truly a man?" Shimotenma asked as she watched the man now turned woman get encased in red ribbons. "After her!"

As soon as the protective shield, that encased Usagi when she transformed, dropped she was surrounded again. This time it was much easier to slip out in between two of them. She jumped on top of a table and turned to face them, lifting her tiara off her forehead as she did.

"Moon…" she shouted as she started to charge it with her energy but she was cut off by a pair of strong arms that encircled her legs from behind.

Her legs were pulled out from underneath her and she dropped her tiara, as she fell down face first on the table. Luckily, due to the size of the table, her head hung off it instead of doing a face plant into it. She tried to squirm against the vice like grip from her unseen attacker but her efforts were fruitless. The three waiters wasted no time in jumping on her and roughly securing her arms behind her back. Washi took over holding her legs so Jadeite could be free to do as he pleased. Sailor Moon screamed out as she felt her shoulder pop out of its socket and fought to remain conscience through the pain.

"Meowwrrr!" Luna yelled as she dove at Washi with claws and teeth bared.

No sooner had she made contact, he grabbed her and ripped her off with a shout of pain as she took some of his flesh with her. He threw her into the nearest pole in front of Sailor Moon. The little cat hit it with a sickening thump and fell to the floor unmoving.

"Luna! No!" Sailor Moon cried out as she tried in vain to lunge for her companion.

She cried out in pain again as Yuki jerked hard on her arm in punishment for trying to move.

Jadeite walked into view in front of Sailor Moon and stared down at her in contempt.

"You've been nothing but trouble for me Sailor Moon but that ends today." He said with satisfaction as he backhanded her across the cheek. "But first, Shimotenma."

Sailor Moon looked up through her tears to the dancer who was blowing an icy mist on Motoki's limp form, starting at his feet. The mist built on itself in layers which quickly turned into ice. Motoki started to come to as violent shivers began to overtake him and left him gasping for air.


	6. Chapter 6

-Japanese word lesson: Youma is a monster or demon.-

**September 21th, 1991 – Chiba Residence**

_It was as beautiful and more so as the first time he got a glimpse of it that day; the day he was formally introduced to her, the Odango Atama, Usagi Tsukino. As soon as their hands had touched he'd gotten a flash of it. Since then it had haunted his already busy dreams. When he awoke he often couldn't remember what had gone on in his subconscious. There were bits and pieces that stuck out, the moon, a maiden, a mission. But it was never enough to even begin to make sense. However, ever since that first handshake, it was slowly but surely coming together. He could remember a bit more. He was on a mission to help the maiden though he didn't know how. The forest surrounding him seemed normal enough but at the same time it wasn't. It had almost an otherworldly feel to it. The trees were of an assorted variety save for the cherry trees that lined the lake. It must have been spring time here because the cherry blossoms were in full bloom and their rich scent permeated the air. The humming and chirping of insects dotted with an occasional croak of a frog could be heard from within the darkness of the forest. He stood on the white sandy shore on the edge of the water that was so crystal clear he could see all the way to the bottom. Silver colored fish darted through it, causing the only currents within it. The only light with which to survey his surroundings were dozens of fireflies that flew lazily through the trees and the light of the full moon that was caught and reflected back by the lake, giving the water an opalescent glow. Out over the center of the lake the beams from the moon grew in size and density; a glittering white light appeared in the middle of it. He walked ankle-deep into the water as he strained his eyes to pick up the details of the phenomenon. The light's intensity grew to be too much for his eyes to handle and he was forced to look away until it disappeared. When he looked back he looked into the eyes of a goddess. She had golden hair, fashioned into two buns with the tails reaching down to her feet. Because of that she bore a resemblance to that girl. Perhaps that was what had triggered these dreams. The maiden stood on the mirror-like surface of the lake or perhaps she floated. He couldn't see her feet under her angelic white gown but it wouldn't surprise him if she could. She moved toward him with more ease and grace than the best bred ladies of court he'd ever seen. As she came closer he could make out the deep blue of her large, innocent eyes that sparkled with curiosity as she looked him over. When she finally came to a stop just three feet in front of him he fell to his knees in the water and stared in awe at her celestial beauty. A crescent moon adorned her forehead, between her eyes. Her fair cheeks flushed with a lovely pink and her lips curved into a gentle smile. He opened his mouth to say something but no words would come. Then a thick fog rolled in, obscuring his sight of anything, and drowning him in black._

The man sat up in bed as what felt like a dead weight was dropped in the pit of his stomach. She was in over her head and needed his help. He threw the covers off and jumped to his feet. A blood red, long stemmed rose materialized out of nowhere into his left hand. He grabbed the midnight black top hat that had appeared on his head and threw it like a Frisbee in front of him with his right as he ran for the sliding glass patio door. An inky blackness covered his body as he opened the door and by the time he'd stepped out onto the patio he was dressed for battle, in style. Tuxedo Mask jumped the railing from the third story apartment, cane in hand, and plummeted to the street below. At about the second story he caught the cane on the power lines and hanging onto both ends of it, he zipped down the line across the street.

'_Hold on Sailor Moon.'_ He thought as he took off running, taking every short cut he could think of as he followed the familiar pull that he knew would lead him to her.

**September 21, 1991 – Hanae's Exotic Bean**

"No! No! Don't hurt him! You have me, why?" Sailor Moon cried as she struggled to free herself again.

Once again she was given a painful reprimand and she wondered how much her arm could take before it snapped free of her body.

"To pay you back for what you've put me through. He'll be frozen alive, his body's vital functions preserved so he may endure the pain forever. Then she'll do your little cat too. Finally it will be your turn so I may deliver you to my queen." Jadeite said with immense satisfaction.

"No! I'll never let you do this! Motoki snap out of it! Don't give into the cold!" she yelled.

Jadeite laughed at Sailor Moon and Motoki's shuddering began to subside as the ice overtook his chest.

"Nooo!" Sailor Moon screamed at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly Luna was jerked to consciousness and she yowled in pain. The waiters holding Sailor Moon released her to clutch their heads as they wailed in agony. Jadeite dropped to his knees doing the same and Shimotenma screamed out as she collapsed on the stage. Luna was too weak to move so she kept her head on the floor with her ears flattened down. She covered them with her paws to try and block out the horrendous sound coming from Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon didn't even realize that the gems on her buns had amplified her scream again until she heard the sound of every glass in the café shatter. When she opened her eyes she was amazed at what she'd done and relieved to see she'd also freed Motoki from his frozen prison. He was still shivering on the floor but at least he was conscience. Spotting her tiara on the floor she lunged for it, crying out in pain again as her arm popped back into place. Jadeite started to recover and tried to stop her but she was too fast for him. She quickly rolled underneath the table out of his reach with the hard metal clutched to her chest.

"Stop her!" He roared as he dropped to the floor to lunge after her.

Shimotenma pushed herself up to her hands and knees and looked to the last place she'd seen Sailor Moon. Of course she wasn't there but the dancer knew she couldn't have gotten far. Luna struggled to her feet and managed to lunge at Jadeite. He yelled out in pain as she sank her teeth and claws deep into his ankle. He yelled out again as his head cracked on the table when he tried to jump up. Meanwhile Sailor Moon rolled out from underneath the table on the opposite side of Jadeite and Shimotenma.

Charging her tiara as she leapt onto the next table over, she shouted "Moon Tiara Action!"

She launched the tiara like a Frisbee that had turned into a golden disc of energy. The disc flew straight and true into the pole Luna had been thrown into and bounced off to slam into Yuki, taking off his head. Yuki's form dissolved into moon dust as the sphere continued on to Kaemon, passing through his chest. He also dissolved as the glowing sphere hit another pole that bounced it off toward Washi, who caught it. For a second he looked up at her with a smirk of triumph until his hands broke apart into dust. He let loose a guttural scream as the rest of his body followed and what was left of the three disappeared. The discus returned to Sailor Moon's hand as it returned to normal.

"Damn you, Sailor Moon!" Jadeite shouted as he pounded his fist on the table in anger.

Luna had released him so as not to get thrown again and he'd climbed out while Sailor Moon had wiped out all three of his youma.

"Give it up, Jadeite!" Sailor Moon said as she prepared to launch her tiara at him in case he refused, despite the fact that just a few days before he'd proven her tiara as harmless to him.

"Sailor Moon, behind you!" Luna shouted in warning.

Before she even had time to turn around Sailor Moon felt the freezing grip of Shimotenma's ice around her midsection and within seconds she couldn't move her arms. With Sailor Moon detained Jadeite stalked toward the spot he'd heard Luna's voice come from with every intent on simply ripping the moon cat apart with his bare hands. Sailor Moon felt her body start to shut down and couldn't even form coherent thoughts because it was so cold. Even if she could think of her attack phrase she couldn't have managed to get the words out in the midst of her chattering teeth. Then to her immense gratitude, the razor sharp stem of a lush red rose seemed to materialize out of thin air as it struck the ice at her chest and shattered her bonds.

"This is supposed to be a place of quiet and relaxation for the young adult to elderly and you're turning it into a noisy freezer of death that can be heard from three blocks away. I cannot forgive you." Tuxedo Mask said as he stood at the front entrance with his cape billowing in the breeze outside. "Now Sailor Moon!"

"T-thank-k y-you, T-tuxed-do M-mask-k." Sailor Moon chattered out.

Shimotenma and Jadeite had been fully prepared for Tuxedo Mask's appearance…but that was when they had the three waiters. Now the ice demon tried in vain to use her breath to coat Sailor Moon fast enough. Sailor Moon was already charging her tiara and the warmth that spread through her and from the tiara melted the mist on contact.

"M-moon Tiar-a Act-action!" Sailor Moon shouted, with just a bit of chatter, as she launched it right into Shimotenma's face.

The woman screamed out in agony as she was disintegrated.

"This isn't over yet, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask!" Jadeite yelled as he retreated back into a black portal that opened up behind him.

--

Tuxedo Mask carried Motoki and Sailor Moon carried Luna down to the basement as the victims from the café woke up as if waking from a dream. Sailor Moon gasped in alarm at how many people were down there and she quickly set Luna down next to a nice looking man. Tuxedo Mask gently lay the barely conscience Motoki next to them at Sailor Moon's instruction and stepped back.

Sailor Moon removed her tiara and charged it up once again but this time when she released it, she shouted "Moon Tiara Stardust!"

The golden sphere circled the group of people and Luna, releasing glittering particles of warm energy that soaked into the targets and brought back a bit of their former healthy glow. Luna felt her injuries heal a little and most of the pain dissipated. She basked in the feeling of purity that spread from within her. Once it'd released all it could, the disc returned to Sailor Moon's hand in its original form, and she replaced it on her head.

"Good job, Sailor Moon. I'm so proud of you." Luna said as she pushed herself up and walked over to her charge.

"Thank you…and thank you for pushing me when I needed it." Sailor Moon said as she scooped the little cat up in her arms to cuddle.

Tuxedo Mask helped Motoki up and then the both of them started helping people up. Sailor Moon and Luna looked up in surprise as the man who she'd laid Luna by, walked up to them and stared in awe.

"You really are real." He said to himself. Then shaking his head and remembering his manners he bowed before her. "Thank you so much for saving my sister and niece as well as myself."

"You're welcome." Sailor Moon said shyly.

The man turned to Tuxedo Mask and bowed again. "Thank you as well. For you also helped to save them and me. My niece spoke of how kind you were. You are a true gentleman."

"It was my pleasure." Tuxedo Mask responded.

Sailor Moon beamed at Tuxedo Mask who blushed in response. After instructing everyone to have themselves checked out at the hospital for any lasting damage, Tuxedo Mask bid Sailor Moon and Luna farewell, and walked off into the sunset. Sailor Moon stood in front of the café and watched him go as she nuzzled the top of Luna's head with her chin.

"So…have you picked one?" Luna asked as she melted into the sensation Sailor Moon was invoking.

"Not yet. I think I'm going to have to spend some more time with them." She said.

"Sailor Moon…" Luna sighed.

"I know I know. The mission. I'll try to focus on it more too. If I don't then more innocent people could get hurt." Sailor Moon said.

"Thank you. You're not so bad after all. But don't think this means I'm going to go easy on you." Luna warned.

"That's fine. I'll dish it right back." Sailor Moon said as they walked home after retrieving her purse and disguise pen…at Luna's reminder.


End file.
